The Band Next Door! R5 FANFICTION!
by christinemarie1934
Summary: Mckenily is fifteen years old and has a cancer, and knowing she will not live much longer she is enjoying her life in California Living it right next to R5. Ross, who has a perfect girlfriend cast star Laura Marano. Ross meets Mckenily and is drawn to her. Will it be a great friendship or more? (Rally bad Summary !I promise story is better!)
1. Chapter 1: New Neighbors

Chapter 1: New Neighbors

Mckenily POV

I sit back in the front seat of my car, listening to my two of my younger siblings argue about what movie they can watch next; Joseph and AbiGail are technically younger than me by about fifteen minutes, We are triplets. I just sit back in the red minivan with my mom driving and my Dad in our other car with my other younger siblings Tony, Jada and Conner; my Mom decided to take the older kids and most of the luggage with the minivan, and my dad decided to take the black Ford pickup truck and the younger siblings, well I mean they are not young. Tony is thirteen, Jada is eleven, and Conner ten. All of my siblings including me do a family channel, where we sing; but we also show our fans are other hobbies and family. We have about seventy thousand views on our channel, so not a extreme amount. We are moving to California from Minnesota because of the cancer treatment center, is located in Los Angeles.

I look into the sideview mirror of the van and see that my brother is filming for our channel.

"Say Hi Mckenily."

"Hi, Whats up? You know what we are doing right now? Driving from Minnesota to California, Northridge. So we are about twenty minutes away from our new home, that us kids have never seen, including me, and I am so excited. I get to live in Cali!" I say smiling the putting my pink sun glasses on my eyes.

"WHOAHHHH!" Joe Says as he puts the camera back in it's bag.

I take my Iphone out and plug my pink beats in and sit back and listen to music.

I knew I fell asleep because I wake up to Abigail Screaming in my ear.

"We are here. We are here!" She says shaking me.

"I know . I know!" I coo back. I take and put her light purple shades off her head and cover her eyes with them. We both laugh. I watch as the van pulls into the neighborhood. Welcome to northridge Villa a sign says.

" Joseph film that sign." I say pointing to it. He does as asked, he always listens to me, or atleast I hope he does. I flip back to looking at all the houses and the ocean that lays not too far behind, All the houses are like beach houses with three floors and really nice front yards. I really wonder what the backyards look like. What are backyard is going to look like.

" There it is." My mom sayings showing us where the house is.

I look at the house beside ares and I see a basketball hoop and a RV in its driveway. Why would there be a RV sitting there in a driveway? Then we drive past that RV and pull into our driveway. the second that the car stop I flew out of the van and ran to the backyard. AbiGail follows. I stop shy of a couple feet and turn around, watching AbiGail from behind me. The pool and beach and all the beautiful plants. I run down to the beach, and on my way I rip my shoes off. The second my feet hit the water I am in love with California. The Water is so clear and the prettiest shade of blue that I have ever seen. then I hear Joseph and he has the camera because he is speaking as he runs towards the beach.

"And this is our backyard, and this is the ocean in our backyard!"

"Whoah! I am so excited to be here, It is about time. Mckenily how do you like it here?"

"I don't like I say." Trying to keep a straight a face. "I love it!"

I go further into the water, holding the bottom of my shorts up. AbiGail Joins, then out of know where I can see Tony and Jada.

"Yeah, I would join you all but I do not think the camera is waterproof, so I am just going to stay out here and film you guys." Joseph says pointing the camera in my direction. He films everything, then cuts everything but five minutes of it to put in our channel.

" Oh screw it, we can get a new damn waterproof camera tomorrow." He says throwing the camera to the ground, pulling off his shirt and jumping head first into the water.

The I see our dad, with Conner.

"Guys don't you even care about seeing the inside of the house." He says waving us over, holding some towels up for us to dry off with. We all jump out of the water together, like we were in sync. I take a towel and follow my dad back to the house, everyone following behind me. My dad stops, steps from the front door.

" Now kids, all of your rooms are painted your favorite colors, Joseph and Conner, you guys are sharing a room, Jada and abiGail sharing, Mckenily you have your own, and Tony you have your before I forget all your stuff was moved in to the rooms, and you guys we bought some new skateboards for you all, they are in the garage."

"Ok great now, can we please go in?" Tony says, grabbing at the door.

"Go enjoy!" my dad says.

Tony is the first room I see, red, his favorite color. It also has a skateboarding theme to it,. which make sense because beides singing and playing the drums, he loves to skateboard. My room is right next to his. I stop at the door. It says Mckenily at the top of it, and has some photos of me and my friends back in Minnesota. then I grab the door handle and go in.

"Oh my fricken gosh!"

My room is my favorite color, purple; a darker purple with all my other things a lighter purple. My bed is a purple bedspread, with black flowers. I go to my window and open in, I have a perfect view of the ocean, the bright blue sea. I see a whiteboard that says Welcome Mckenily. Wow do I love my room, back in minnesota my room was pink, my favorite color when I was like five, and It was really girly and had all my dolls on shelves above me. This room matches my personality perfect. I really want to go back outside, so I go and try to find Jada and AbiGail's room. I stop when I hear Joseph jumping on his bed.I look into his bedroom.

"Come on, lets go!" I say.

He jumps off his bed and follows me.

"Hell yes. I love this room so much!"

"I love mine too, but I really want to go outside and enjoy the weather." I say smiling.

We go down stairs and find AbiGail and Jada coming our way.

"Dad is going to shoot us." Jada says.

" Why?" Joseph says

"He had a secret for us. He was going to show us a room for our videos and where we can sing and perform, and we saw it." abiGail says with a slight smile on her face.

"Well you better show us." I say

Jada takes and leads us down to the end of the hall. then opens a room.

"Hell no! Unreal! " Joseph says.

We enter the room and it has everything that we need to make videos , and has a new set of drums, Joseph and I have a microphone, Joseph also has a new guitar, AbiGail has a keyboard,and Jada has a set of drums that are pink.

I see Joseph eyes dart toward the recording studio.

"This is pretty awesome, we can record songs whenever we want, and we also have a computer to edit the songs and edit our videos. I am in love with this pl-."

"You Guys! This was supposed to be a surprise! But now that you know how do you like?" My Dad says smiling.

I run over to my dad and give him a hug, and everyone follows.

"We love it! but do you know what we can eat? I am starving." Tony says.

"Mom is going to pick some food up because we really do not have any, so why don't you guys go outside for a little while."

I practically run for the garage, I am going to take my skateboard and ride it up and down the street. Joseph must want to also because he runs right by me. Once we get to the garage I am shocked once again. We have new bikes, skateboards, sports equipments, and A campfire grill.

"Wow. This is just so cool. Look at our skateboards." Joseph says grabing his and showing it to me.

It has his name on it, along with a skulls and other boyish things.I take mine down and mine alo has my name on it, with a tiger on it, a purple tiger on it.[1]

I hop on my skateboard and fly down my driveway. Joseph right behind. It rides so smooth along this nicely paved street. Me and Joseph are teaching some tricks when all of the sudden I see somebody come out our next door neighbors RV carrying some stuff with him. But then he looks back at us, but continues to bring the stuff into the house. Joe and I continue but we get interrupted by the boy coming back.

"Hey, Im Ross you must be our new neighbors." He says holding his hand out to greet my brother.

Ross. I recognize him, he is from the disney show Austin and Ally. he is really handsome. He has really light blond short hair, brown eyes, and an athletic build.

Ross POV

" Hi I am Mckenily, and this is my brother Joseph. We are triplets, but our sister is inside."

Mckenily is a very small petite girl, with blue eye, and almost no hair, but I can tell that is brown by her stubs. But she is really gorgeous. Joseph is a blond buzz cut, with brown eyes, and a athletic build.

"Where are you guys from?" I ask.

"Oh actually we are from Minnesota. See my five other siblings, my parents, and I moved here to be closer to a cancer treatment center. I have Cancer." She says smiling.

I find that really sad, but she seems strong about it, she seems like she fights it like it is nothing.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that. I hate to leave but I just got back from our tour, you see I sing and perform in a band, but I am sure my Mom will be coming to have a big large meet and greet, so I am sure I will see you soon."

She smiles. "Alrighty Bye."

"Later dude." Joseph says waving at me as he starts riding his skateboard.

Right now all I feel like doing is sleeping in my own bed, or going to see my girlfriend Laura, who I have not seen in a while, but I do not think my parents would let me leave right now, we have a lot to unpack. I walk back into my house and go and plop down on my couch right next to Rocky. I notice that rocky and I are the only one's in the room, so mom must be upstairs with Rydel helping her unpack.

"Who were you talking to out there?" Rocky says, giving me a strange look, then brushing his brown hair from his face.

" Are new neighbors. I just went up and greeted them." I say smiling.

I watch as my Mom enters the room from upstairs.

My mom speaks. "Yes we have new neighbors, and we will all be going over to talk to their family , so I would go to bed early tonight alright?"

"Yeah, I am going to go to bed right now, and mom tomorrow I am going to go hang out with laura alright? I say

"Yes. Good night honey." My mom says.

I get off the couch and go over to my mom, who gets up and gives me a hug and a kiss on the check. even though I am seventeen she still does it all the time, but she also does it to riker, my even older brother.

Mckenily's POV

I wake up in my new bedroom, early. I take and get out of my bed and walk downstairs. I go into the kitchen where I hear noises from, to find everyone else downstairs, sititng down eating breakfast. I take a seat between Tony and Conner.\

"Thanks for waking me up." I say bitterly.

"Sorry honey." My dad says.

My mom hands me a plate of eggs, and french toast, and after I eat I go back upstairs and get out of my fuzzy hello kitty pjs and I put on a pair of jean shorts, a bralette, and a army color flannel. I take my leisurely time, until I hear a knock at the door.

"Mckenly, Can you please come down here." My mother says with a calm voice

When I get downstairs I notice my mom has already answered the door. I look at the five handsome boys, and the gorgeous girl, along with two smiling parents. I smile and give them a quick wave.

"Hello I am Stormie, this is my husband Mark, and are children Riker,Rydel,Rocky,Ross, and Ryland."

"Hi, I am Melissa, my husband Willie, and our children Mckenily, Joesph, AbiGail,Tony, Jada, and Conner. you guys are all welcome in and join us."

As everyone one of them step in the first thing I notice that's different about there family is their all really tall, my family averages five-four and they're all about six feet tall. We all gather around the living room, some on the two couches and some on the floor aside the couches.

Stormie is the first to speak up.

"Well it is nice to have some new neighbors, we were not all excepting some, we have been gone for almost five months and just arrived home from are kids tour. There in a band along with a good family friend. So why did you decide to move to california?"

"Are daughter Mckenily has cancer, and we moved closer to be near the treatment center, and we all have kind of wanted to move away from Minnesota. It gets cold up there." My Father says.

"We also sing, we have a youtube account." Tony says.

"Wow thats really cool! I would love to hear you guys sometime." Riker Says.

Riker is definitely the oldest. He is real handsome, Brown and blonde hair, black glasses, and wearing a tie.

"Yeah, And I would love to hear you guys sometime." Jada Says.

"Well I am sorry to have to leave so soon, the kids have somewhere to go." Stormie says.

"Well If you are not busy I was wondering f you and Mark would want to join me and Willie for lunch, and later we are planning to have a bond fire and you guys are all invited."

"That sounds great, Mark and I will Join down at the cafe in LA at noon, and we will all be there tonight. See you guys soon." Stormie says. We all walk the Lynch's to the door and say our goodbyes.

Ross POV

When we get back to the house my mom speaks up.

"That poor girl, I think her name is Mckenily, I can't believe she has cancer, It must be so hard oh her family. They all seem so nice, And yes we will all be joining them tonight at eight, so I want you guys back from where ever you guys have plans tonight. OK?"

"Yep, works for me." I say "But now I got to go so bye."

"Bye Sweetie, say hi to Laura for me."

" Will do, mom."

As I walk out the front door I grab the keys to my door, and leave my house. When I get outside I can automaticly smell the breeze from the sea, the breeze that I have been missing for five months now. I also have been missed driving, and I can't wait to go over and see my girlfriend. right now there is so many great thought going through my head. Before I start driving I text Laura saying I will be picking her up in about ten minutes.

When I pull up into her driveway I almost cry of Joy, with seeing her again. Beautiful as always. Her dark brown hair with blonde highlights which is usually in curls in straighten today. I get out of the truck as she comes to greet me, and the second we meet, she is in my arms. I kiss her lightly.

"Wow, Long time no see stranger." I say

"I know, and you look handsome as ever." She says smiling

I pull her into my arms again, the longing in our touch is ridiculous.

" Ready to go?" I ask breaking the hug.

"Yep all ready."

I go grab the front door and let her get in,closing it behind her. Then getting in the drivers seat and start driving. On the way there I just take in the moment that I really am with her again, after not seeing her for what seems like forever. I Just think this is going to be a perfect day, we are going to go out for lunch, then hit the beach.

[1] I have a skateboard like this, so that is where I get this idea.

I really love this story hope you do too. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2 Its Party Time

Mckenily POV

The Lynch family is going to be here in twenty, So I decide to get my lazy but off the computer, and head down stairs. I seriously have been sitting on the computer talking to my friend how I am neighbors with four sexy boys, and this amazing girl. To say I am not a fan is a lie, because In all honesty I love them. There truly inspiring.

I head downstairs go into the kitchen where I figured my parents would be, but they weren't. Instead I found my brother, sitting at the kitchen table, sleeping.

"Joseph, What are you doing?"

I watch, as Joseph wakes slowly. He rubs his eyes, then gleams at me.

"I fell asleep I guess. Where is Mom and Dad?"

Thats when I hear it, A crash coming from the garage. I go through the kitchen and open the garage door. I look in and find both my parents attempting to lift up the campfire grill.

"Do you guys need help, because I could get Joseph in here."

" That would be wonderful Mckenily. Could you get the snacks from the walmart bags ready, everything should be in there, just bring them to the deck out back when you are done." My mom Says.

"Alright." I say

I go back into the kitchen and tell Joe to go help our mother and father out. He quickly gets up,stretches, and leaves.

I go over to the walmart bags which are sitting on the counter and lay out all the snacks.

S'mores Ingredient,. Doritos, Twizzlers, Sour patch kids, and my favorite Twixs bars. I unwrap all the food and lay it on some decorative plates. After I have all the food on plates, I call down my siblings to come and help me bring all the food out to the back.

Ross POV

I get back to my house ten before eight, ten minutes before have to go to the neighbors house. Today I spent more time with Laura then I thought, which is alright. It was fun, we decided that we were going to surf, another thing that I had not done for five months until this afternoon. Being back in california feels amazing, not that I don't like traveling, just I love my home. Although i miss being on tour, I miss the fans and meeting them. I miss performing. I miss the whole damn gerue, but either way I am always going to miss something, if it is being on tour or being at home.

I go into my house and find all my sibling and my parents in the living room. I join them.

"Hey hunn." My mom says.

I smile at her and let her continue what she was saying. She explained to us to be on are best behavior, even though Riker is twenty one my mother still say it like we are still twelve years old.

Then my mother talks about the lunch she had with them.

"So you guys all know the obviously have children, one being Mckenily. Mckenily is fifteen, almost sixteen and she has a brain cancer called neuroblastoma, which is brain tumors. Well her mom talked about how she is currently becoming less responsive to her treatments and unfortunately is not going to get better. she is dying and only has around two months to live."

That what my mom just told me is really shocking, looking at her you would not think that she is dying. she in all honestly looks strong, and for some reason even though I don't even really know her, and will probably never will, this hits me of us kind of have this uneasiness as we leave for their house, this sad cloud hanging above us.

Mckenley POV

After I got all the snacks outside, I go run back upstairs and throw some sandals on. I don't know what to expect tonight. I've never really hung out with boys, well besides my brothers. I have never really even had a boyfriend, unless you count the time in second grade when got dared to ask out the most popular boy in the grade. I am actually nervous about meeting them, I mean they are kind of famous, why would they want to hang with someone like me? I bet there parents forced them to go.

I head downstairs just in time because I hear a knock at the door. Without even thinking I answer the door, And there enough was Stormie, Mark, Riker,Rydel,Rocky, Ross, and Ryland.

"Hi Guys! My Mom and Dad are in the back, you can come in and we can go out the back" I say

they follow me as I go through the living room and out to the back deck. Everytime I walk outside the breeze of the ocean catches me off guard, It is so unbelievable. I have wanted to live in California since I was really little, and now I still can't really believe I am here

As we get outside my mom comes to greet Stormie and Mark, and my dad continues to try and attempt to start the campfire.

"Hello guys, we are really happy you came!" My mom says

" Well we really want to get to know you all." Mark says

Joseph and Tony come out from the house and go over by where dad is.

"Hey honeybunch can you guys get some chairs to go around the campfire, Joe?" My mom asks Joseph.

"Yep, I sure will." He says smiling

Tony goes over by Rocky and Riker who are over by the edge of the deck and I can overhear the conversation.

"Honeybunch?" Rocky asks, giggling.

"Yeah, my mom has embarrassing nicknames for all of us, and she really does not care who she says them in front." Tony says sitting at the edge of the deck.

Well of course my brother would be the first to make friends, he always is.

Joe, after setting the tables goes over and starts talking to Ryland and something he says makes Ryland laugh.

I see AbiGail and Jada are over talking with Rydel so really the only one who is not really talking is Ross. I go over to the bench where he is sitting, and take a seat next to him.

"Hey"

"Hi Mckenley, thanks for doing this, really." Ross says smiling

"Well I hope you enjoy this. So you said you got back from your tour, how was it?" I ask curiously

"Well it was great, We have such a incredible fan base, well I mean there like my family. The shows we played were great. I heard you sing too, right?"

Ross is so open and carefree, he is just so friendly it's almost ridiculous he is talking to me like he has known me for years.

"I do, a little, but I am not nearly as good as you, I mean you are incredible, your band is really good."

" Well then you have heard us play, but I haven't heard you, so?"

"You want me to play?" I ask

"I Do, and your gonna." He says smiling

"Come here."

I take his hand and lead him into my house. Still holding his hand, I go through the kitchen and to the left where the stairs are,I go up the stair and all the way to the back of the long narrow hallway. I open the door to the band room and let go of his hand. As I walk in, a look back and see him leaning against the door, his eyes searching the room.

"Wow this studio is like huge, especially compared to ours, And I can't believe you have a recording booth in your house! Thats ridiculous."

" I know my Dad goes overboard on the gifts a lot, this one was a moving to California one." I say smiling.

He laughs. then he walks over to something that catches his eye. A guitar.

"You have a Gibson Hummingbird Acoustic-Electric Guitar?" He says picking the guitar up.

" Yeah, my dad got it for me for my fourteenth birthday."

"Wow, thats really cool. I wanna hear you play a song on this!" He says handing me the guitar.

"Ok, you got a song in mind." I ask

"You pick." He says smiling, looking so extremely handsome."

"Hmm, have you heard of the song clouds by Zach Sobiech?"

"Yeah, I heard it on the radio once, sing it!" He says taking a seat at the computer chair.

Ross's POV

Well I fell down, down, down

Into this dark and lonely hole

There was no one there to care about me anymore

And I needed a way to climb and grab a hold of the edge

You were sitting there holding a rope

And we'll go up, up, up

But I'll fly a little higher

We'll go up in the clouds because the view is a little nicer

Up here my dear

It won't be long now, it won't be long now

When I get back on land

Well I'll never get my chance

Be ready to live and it'll be ripped right out of my hands

Maybe someday we'll take a little ride

We'll go up, up, up and everything will be just fine

And we'll go up, up,

But I'll fly a little higher.

We'll go up in the clouds because the view is a little nicer

Up here my dear

It won't be long now, it won't be long now

If only I had a little bit more time

If only I had a little bit more time with you

We could go up, up, up

And take that little ride

And sit there holding hands

And everything would be just right

And maybe someday I'll see you again

We'll float up in the clouds and we'll never see the end

And we'll go up, up, up

But I'll fly a little higher

We'll go up in the clouds because the view is a little nicer

Up here my dear

It won't be long now, ït won't be long now

She sang just as beautiful as herself, she has such a great rhythm and the song she picked practically brought myself to tears. She just opened up to me and sang, You could see such a passion in her singing, a true ability too.

"That, WOW, that was really really great, and I love the song you picked to do."

"Thats my favorite song. The guy who recorded had cancer and he did that song weeks after he found out that he was going to die, and so he recorded to honor his family. Unfortunately he died on may twenty of this year. But what was cool, since he was from Minnesota is that I got to meet him." She says, with a sad look on her face, almost breaking into tears.

You can almost see the pain in her face, but I don't think it was about the song. I think it was about her family and how she is going to leave them behind. I go over to her where she is, still holding the guitar. I take the guitiar off and place it on the stand and gives her a hug.

"It was really great." I say one more time.

"Thanks, I just wish that sometimes I could do the same thing, I want to thank my family for all they have done for me and that I will be okay wherever I will go next; like after I die."

"Well who says you can't. You have the talent, and the willpower to do it."

"Yeah and only a couple months to live." She says bitterly.

" But did that stop zach? No and why should it stop you?"

"I am just a child I can't like book a venue or anything."She says frownng.

"I guess you're right, but that was still a great cover. Do you write any songs of your own?"

"Yeah, and maybe you can hear them later, because right now we should get back to the bonfire." she says leaving.

I follow her back outside and onto the everyone was around the campfire except Mckenily and me. We quickly join, and start to enjoy it.

I can already see friendships building Rydel will hang out with AbiGail and Jada, Tony with Riker and Rocky, Joesph with Ryland. and Mckenily and I.

Mckenily and I need to hang again, she is so fun and incredible.

So after the bonfire I decided to hang out with her a little more, we went down to the beach and hung out. We were sitting on the sand asking questions about each other, but there was something I really wanted to ask her, so I did.

"Is there a way they can cure you cancer? I am sorry if it-" She cuts me off.

"Its the fact that I have not responded to treatment very well, we have tried all the treatment and none have been used to help. The only treatment I have not had is stem and bone marrow transplant. I just don't know If it would be a good thing to do."

I see.

"Is it my turn to ask a question now?"

"ask Away. Anything."

"Well do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, my cast mate Laura Marano, but you can't tell anyone we have not released it to the press yet. how about you?"

"No, sadly I am single."

We continue to talk for another two hours, it's almost as if we could not stop. We are just so alike in so many ways and I really just want to hang with her, something about her draws me in, I wonder what?


End file.
